


Teeth

by jackintheboxx



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackintheboxx/pseuds/jackintheboxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a rare occasion when Eames would stand in front of the mirror and pick apart character flaws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know...another very short story. I'll eventually put up a longer one (working on it) All the things Eames complains about are actually traits of the actor who plays him, Tom Hardy. I thought this would be an interesting perspective, since Eames always seems to be confident.

It was a rare occasion when Eames would stand in front of the mirror and pick apart character flaws. The fluorescent light of the bathroom illuminated his eyes to the pieces of himself which, when hit the correct way, started to bother him. Scarred eyebrow and bent pinky-finger remained unspoken for, as Eames’s fingers pried open his mouth.  


“What are you doing?” Arthur’s presence became known in the doorway, an incredulous tone to his voice.  


“Do you think I should get my teeth fixed?” Eames inquired through the barrier of his fingers. His brow creased as he took in the image of his teeth.  


“No,” retorted Arthur, frowning. “What’s wrong with them?”  


Eames let his hands fall and turned slowly to shoot Arthur a peeved expression. “Darling, they are horrendously crooked. My front tooth is much larger than the other one. It makes me look like a doofus.”  


“It doesn’t make you look like a doofus,” Arthur sighed, stepping into the bathroom. “I think your teeth are fine.” He gently tugged Eames’s lower-lip down to inspect. “They aren’t even that bad, honestly. Not enough to completely change them, at least.”  


“You don’t mind them?” Eames spoke, despite Arthur’s fingers.  


“Absolutely not,” Arthur chuckled at his expression, releasing his lower lip. “I adore your crooked teeth.” He pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose.


End file.
